Sun visors are standard equipment in the automobile industry. There is a tension between reducing the cost of the visor, and providing a visor that is most useful and which appears to be expensive and luxurious. It is preferable that the visor match the appearance of the interior trim of the vehicle. In particular, it is preferable to have the visor have an upholstered cover which matches the upholstery of the ceiling panel of the interior of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a vanity mirror and light source on the face of the visor facing inward when the visor is moved from its stowed position to allow a passenger to view him or herself. Another popular accessory on a visor is a flexible map strap which typically circumvents the face of the visor opposite the vanity mirror, which provides convenient stowage of items such as maps, toll tickets, sunglasses or other similar light devices. Typically, the map band is secured to the visor body, but in a manner which makes it difficult to upholster the visor body. Stitching the map end to the upholstery can be time consuming and expensive, and can provide a less than satisfactory securing. Wherefore, there is a need in the art to provide an upholstered visor cover which provides for a mirror vanity and an elastic map strap which is inexpensive to manufacture and readily manufactured.